


Caught Red-Handed (And Red-Faced, Too)

by multibean



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Mild Smut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: After another night terror, the young Earl seeks comfort from his trusted butler... but what he discovers renders his face a deep shade of pink.





	Caught Red-Handed (And Red-Faced, Too)

He woke up drenched in sweat. The room was pitch black aside for the faint moonbeams that penetrated through the fabric of the curtains.

These frequent post-nightmare sessions were never pleasant, but this one had been particularly daunting. "Sebastian," Ciel called weakly, shaking.

Usually there was no need to call him. His hearing was far superior to that of any human, and the moment he heard a single whimper from the young earl's bedroom, he was in there in a flash.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, craving comfort as he trembled beneath the duvet, reluctant to even peek out.

Unable to forget the horrific images in his head he'd just witnessed, he stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. He was certain the demon wasn't sleeping. He had no need for sleep, and most of his nights were spent working while the rest of the Phantomhive household slept soundly.

"Sebastian?" he called once again, his voice wavering with apprehension.

Little did the lord know that, in fact, his butler had heard him perfectly well the first time. The problem was that he hadn't actually _listened._

Eventually he gave up and slipped out of his warm, soft bed, then crept over to the large door in just his bedclothes and stepped into the corridor. It was silent and very dimly lit. He took hold of a small candelabra and wandered down the corridor. The boy had only been in the butler's own room twice since he had began working for him at the manor, and the truth was that he wasn't even entirely sure he knew where it was since the building was so huge.

After a short while of wandering in the dark, he reached his door. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a small noise that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand erect. A soft moan. His eyes widened.

"Sebastian!" he hissed, still shook from his nightmare and trying to draw the butler's attention.

Another small noise.

Already tired of being ignored, he stepped forwards and gripped the door handle, contemplating whether or not knocking was a good idea. When he heard the third moan, he gritted his teeth and stormed in, vexed.

What he saw was enough to make even the Earl of Phantomhive's cheeks blush red.

 

 

The boy's hands trembled. Either the demon wasn't aware of his presence or he outright didn't care. Either way, there was no way he could take in this sight for any longer.

"S-Seba-" he began, lost for words as he stared in disbelief, his hands cupping his cheeks.

"Oh my... god, S-Sebastian!"

The demon gasped. He had heard the young lord calling his name earlier but had not expected him to come barging into his room while he was in the middle of these private activities.

Ciel couldn't bear it. He left the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the butler alone in his room on his bed, a flush slowly spreading across his bare body, starting at his usually-pallid face.

The pair of them couldn't believe it.

First of all, Ciel was fucking traumatised. If nearly being sacrificed by some freakish cult wasn't enough, then seeing this _really_ did it. As for Sebastian, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Never in his long life as a demon had he been exposed like this, but he figured it could probably be justified. He had taken on human form and he had a fair few human needs. One of those needs was sexual gratification, and it wasn't like there was anyone around to fulfill it.

Ciel felt as if his innocence had well and truly been robbed. He had seen everything. He had taken in the dreamy look on his handsome face as he let out deep growls and sighs of pleasure. He had seen the way he lowered his muscular frame onto the... the object. He had observed the long digits as they slowly and sensually caressed a hard, veiny shaft coated with precum.

He had seen everything that he'd never wanted to see.

He was sat in the corridor, knees drawn up to his chest when he heard the butler's voice. "My lord..."

"Go away!" Ciel yelled, not giving a toss about waking everyone up.

"My lord, I am decent now."

"I don't bloody care! You've... you've just completely destroyed the butler aesthetic!"

Sebastian opened the door, fully dressed. The young lord did his best to avert his eyes from the painstakingly obvious bulge on his crotch.

"My lord." He squatted down beside him and held the candelabra to his face before chuckling at the deep pink shade of his cheeks. "A little embarrassed, are we?"

"Y-you're the one who should be embarrassed," Ciel huffed. "I've... I can't believe what I just saw..."

Sebastian smiled and cocked his head in a friendly manner. "It's only natural."

"Why are you being so lighthearted?" the Earl shouted, standing upright. "I'll never be able to see you in the same way ever again! I saw everything! And that... that thing you were using..." He clawed at his head and groaned. "I can't believe this. _This is a disaster_!"

Sebastian gave a little laugh and rested a hand on the boy's narrow shoulder. "Please. There's no need to be so worked up. What's done is done." He looked Ciel in the eyes. "Now listen. It is 2:40am and naturally I was expecting you to be fast asleep. These nights pass slowly and while it may seem as though a butler's work is never done, there comes a point where even a creature such as myself needs some recreation."

Ciel stared at him in disbelief. "That's... you call that recreation?!"

"We adults have needs, young master."

"But... surely you heard me calling you? What were you _thinking_? Why didn't you just stop and come check on me?"

"My apologies," Sebastian said earnestly. "Now, come. You must be tired." He gently took hold of his wrist and attempted to guide him forward towards his room.

"No!"

The demon sighed. "Now what's the matter?"

"Get your filthy hands off me! I saw what you were doing with them, now leave me be!" He swiftly hurried back to his bedroom, leaving the butler standing in the corridor and staring into nothingness as he did his best to process everything that had just happened.

"This won't do," he sighed. "I haven't even managed a single orgasm, and I was almost certain I was on the brink of one, until he came in and interrupted me."

Sebastian retreated back to his room and sighed as he fell onto the bed, before gently fondling the object he'd been having fun with before he was rudely disturbed.

"They certainly are unique, these things," he muttered, stroking the head of the explicitly phallic object. "Now, what are they called again?"

As Sebastian got back to his own dirty games, Ciel was busy trying to forget everything he'd witnessed. It was by far the most awkward situation he'd ever experienced. And to make matters worse, it was this terrible night that he had realised his butler was, well, actually very attractive.

 _Good god_ , the boy thought as he shoved his face against his pillow. "Gay thoughts? In _my_ head?" It was probably a lot more possible than he thought.

He'd had only a few seconds to process the sight before him but his dick had been huge. Not that he was an expert on penis size, but from what he could tell, Sebastian was big. _I guess that explains why he went after that nun_ , Ciel thought, realising now why he often used intimacy as some form of bribery.

Needless to say, his dreams for the rest of that night were extra sweet.

 

 

"Good morning, young master!" Finnian chirped as the boy wandered down the steps, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," he grumbled.

The servants all blinked at eachother. "Had a rough night, he has," Mey-Rin said gloomily.

Ciel poked at his breakfast wearily. Occasionally he glanced up towards the butler, who was casually giving the servants their usual orders as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"And please don't get the weeds and the herbs mixed up this time," Sebastian said to Finnian, just as they left the room to get to work.

"Good morning," he greeted Ciel.

"Mmm."

"What's the matter, my lord?"

Ciel slammed his knife and fork down. "You know what the matter is, you idiot."

Sebastian gave him a look somewhere between amusement and pity. "Like I've said, I am deeply sorry. It will not happen again."

"The word "sorry" isn't going to help one bit! Where did you get that thing?"

"That object? Oh, I've been hiding it within my personal belongings for a while. Since before the two of us formed our contract, actually."

Ciel shoved his plate away. "Good lord. I'm not hungry anymore now." The images were flooding back - the muscles, the object, the heavy moans, the cum. He shuddered.

"I feel like you're blowing this out of proportion, young master."

Earl Phantomhive gritted his teeth at him. "Just... take this plate away, please. I-I have work to do."

Sebastian smiled and bowed with his hand across his chest. "Yes, my lord."

Being a demon, Sebastian Michaelis was unable to interpret a situation like this in the way that a human would - to him it was nothing more than a little embarrassment, something to be forgotten about in ten minutes. To Ciel, it was disastrous.

The funny part was, though, that Sebastian could read him like a book. As he observed and assisted the young lord while he worked, his intuition told him that what this boy felt was closer to a thrill than humiliation.

Of course, though, nothing on the matter was ever mentioned again.


End file.
